Merchants are much more responsible for the cost of fraud than are financial institutions and consumers. Accordingly, merchants are the most motivated victim group to adopt mitigation strategies. The mitigation strategies vary for online merchants as compared to the “brick and mortar” merchants. For example, online merchants typically employ a mixture of purchased and internally developed software solutions and manage significant fraud operations and claims management departments. “Brick and mortar” merchants adopt different mitigation strategies, where in-person interactions with consumers are possible. The techniques used to commit fraud against merchants are ever-changing. Thus, fraud protection, adopted by merchants, needs to be constantly adapting to the ever-changing fraud techniques.